Cal Greene
Cal Greene was a famous baseball player notorious for having an anger problem. In 2008, he almost killed a close friend of Phoebe Halliwell, although a premonition in 1999 showed Phoebe killing him as revenge for the murder and allowed her to stop the event before it happened. History In 1999, the sisters discover that ten years from that time, Cal had murdered a dear friend of Phoebe's and was sent to prison but was released on a technicality. An enraged Phoebe hid under a staircase outside of the physical therapy room at the stadium. When Cal walked past, she attacked him from behind, blasting him in the head with a strange new power. Phoebe's reckless act of violence to punish the guilty led to a modern-day version of the Salem Witch Trials led by local District Attorney Nathaniel Pratt, and ultimately her execution by fire. This future changed with the coming events following the sisters' return to 1999, after traveling to the future to figure out what was going on. Prior to this, Phoebe got a premonition of her execution so she and her sisters traveled to the future to find out why and to stop this event. The sisters then learned that the lesson that they were meant to learn was to use their powers to save the innocent, not to punish the guilty. In late 2008, Phoebe's friend and publicist Mika revealed that she was now dating Cal. Phoebe flashes back to her trip to the future in 1999 in which she was imprisoned and incinerated alive at Hobart State Penitentiary for using her powers to kill Cal Greene after he brutally murdered a dear friend of hers. Mika then asks Phoebe if she and Coop can join them on a double date; Elise Rothman then comes to Phoebe's office and wants to talk about the live web chat Phoebe is supposed to be having. At the restaurant, Phoebe engorges herself in conversation with Cal, attempting to read him with her empathy, and even goes so far as to touch his lips while feeding him a cookie so that she could trigger a premonition. Sensing that Phoebe's frustrated, Coop takes her to Cupid's Temple on the Italian Coastline, where he and Phoebe discuss the situation more. Coop has one of his Cherubs deliver a message, and they discover that while Mika and Cal are in love, it is not destined to last. Phoebe is then worried that it means Cal kills Mika, but Coop, staying positive, points out that at least now Phoebe can break them up without interfering with true love. Back in San Francisco, Phoebe does research on Cal in the newspaper's archives, and discovers that about a year ago, the paper stopped covering him. She confronts Elise about it, and Elise tells Phoebe that around that time, a badly-beaten woman came to her wanting to tell the story of how Cal had brutalized her. She urged the woman to go to the police first, but when the woman did, she recanted her story entirely. The paper continued to investigate, but Cal threatened to sue, and even threatened Elise and she was forced to back off. Then, Elise said she gave Cal's file to Mika as soon as she found out, and Phoebe rushes out to find Mika, who likely went to confront Cal. Phoebe consults with her sisters on the phone, then finds Mika, who is crying because Cal started freaking out as soon as she confronted him with the truth. They both go to Phoebe's office to prep for the webcast. Paige and Piper meet them there, and just as Phoebe's talking about Elise's webcast from the previous week, she gets a premonition of Elise's funeral. She realizes that Cal is going after Elise, and the sisters all head off to try and stop him. They arrive just as Cal is leaving and Piper freezes him. Phoebe uses her empathy to feel Cal's rage, and she realizes that in the alternative future, she killed him by reflecting his emotions back onto him, overloading his brain. They then find Elise, who is barely alive, beaten and shot by Cal. Paige heals her, but Phoebe still wants her revenge. Rather than attack him, they set up a fake webcast where Paige—glamoured as Cal—attacks a glamoured Elise live on the internet, which requires Phoebe to tell Elise that she is a witch. Cal is revealed to be a woman beater, and he is charged by Nathaniel Pratt. Gallery Cal_Greene1.jpg| 2x02-CalGreene2.jpg AdvancedEmpathy.jpg| Pathokinesis 1.jpg| Pathokinesis 2.jpg| 2x02-CalGreeneEmpathy.jpg| PhoebeEmpathyCop.gif Morality Bites Back Preview4 1.jpg Morality Bites Premonition 1.jpg Cal_Greene_02.png Notes and Trivia * Greene is pictured on both covers of Morality Bites Back. * Cal Greene can be assumed to be a member of the San Francisco Giants baseball team, but if you look closely, the insignia on his jacket reads "SP" instead of "SF". The logos look very similar though, with the two letters interlaced. This is also visible on the Morality Bites Back cover. (This was probably done to not infringe on the team's copyright.) * He is the only mortal antagonist the Charmed Ones faced in Season 9. Appearances Cal Greene appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''1 comic issue over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Comic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Pages needing attention